Jarkko Ruutu
| birth_place = Vantaa, Finland | draft = 68th overall | draft_year = 1998 | draft_team = Vancouver Canucks | career_start = 1996 }} Jarkko Ruutu (born Jarkko Samuli Ruutu on August 23, 1975) is a Finnish professional ice hockey player currently playing for SM-Liiga team Jokerit. Playing Career Jarkko initially moved to North America to play college hockey with Michigan Tech of the Western Collegiate Hockey Association (WCHA). However, after his first year, he returned to Finland and turned pro with HIFK of SM-liiga in 1996–97. In his draft year, Jarkko recorded 20 points in 37 games and was then drafted by the Vancouver Canucks in the third round (68th overall) in the 1998 NHL Entry Draft. He played one more season with HIFK before moving back to North America to play for the Canucks' minor league affiliate, the Syracuse Crunch of the American Hockey League (AHL). Jarkko played his first full season with the Canucks in 2001–02 and earned himself a reputation as one of the league's most effective "pests" or "agitators". During the 2004–05 NHL lockout, Ruutu played once more for HIFK and set a SM-liiga record for penalty minutes in a single season with 215 (since broken by Matt Nickerson). Jarkko had his best NHL season to date statistically in the 2005–2006 season, scoring 10 goals and 7 assists for 17 points in 82 games while amassing 142 penalty minutes with the Canucks. On July 1, 2006, Jarkko became a free agent on July 1, 2006 and signed with the Pittsburgh Penguins. On March 27, 2008, he recorded his first three-point game in NHL during his second season with the Penguins against the New York Islanders. In July of 2008, Jarkko signed with the Ottawa Senators to a 3-year, $3.9 million contract. On November 13, 2008, he was suspended for 2 games for elbowing Maxim Lapierre in the head two days earlier in a game against the Montreal Canadiens. In a game on January 6, 2009, Jarkko allegedly bit the gloved thumb of Buffalo Sabres' enforcer Andrew Peters during a first-period altercation although he denied this in a post-game interview and claimed that Peters had actually gouged his eye and stuck his fingers into Ruutu's mouth. The next day, he was suspended for two games and fined $31,700 by the NHL for the incident. On February 17, 2011, Jarkko was traded to the Anaheim Ducks for a sixth-round 2011 draft pick. Career Statistics International Statistics International Play }} Tuomo has appeared in six World Championships with Finland and has won silver medals in 1998, 2001 and 2007 and a bronze medal in 2006. At the 2004 World Cup, he helped Finland to a second-place finish, losing the championship game to Team Canada. Tuomo also won a silver medal with Finland at the 2006 Winter Olympics in Turin. He gained notoriety during the tournament when he checked Czech winger Jaromir Jagr to the boards while Jagr was crouching. Career Transactions *Signed as a free agent by HIFK Helsinki (Finland) on September 23, 2004. *Signed as a free agent by Pittsburgh Penguins on July 4, 2006. *Signed as a free agent by Ottawa Senators on July 2, 2008. *Traded by the Ottawa Senators to the Anaheim Ducks on February 17, 2011 Personal Life Jarko's younger brother Tuomo plays for the Carolina Hurricanes in the National Hockey League (NHL). His older brother Mikko is a retired player who currently scouts for the Ottawa Senators. His second cousin Hanno Möttölä became the first Finnish basketball player to play in the National Basketball Association (NBA) and another cousin Paul Ruutu plays bass in a Finnish pop rock band called Sunrise Avenue. Category:1975 births Category:Vancouver Canucks draft picks Category:Vancouver Canucks players Category:Pittsburgh Penguins players Category:Ottawa Senators players Category:Anaheim Ducks players Category:Jokerit players Category:Kansas City Blades players Category:Syracuse Crunch players